


Drunken Confessions

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Prompt Fic, The Vault (Doctor Who), bittersweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: After stealing a flask of hypervodka from Nardole's pocket, Missy goes through an emotionnal trip down memory lane.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_f_m22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/gifts).



Nardole wasn't exactly a scatter head, and he still couldn't understand how, for a few seconds, he could have been so stupid and oblivious of basic security. Not that his mistake had serious consequences, but it was pretty bad for his reputation, and worst, his ego.

This day, he had traveled to London for a very special affair. Not the kind of business the Doctor should know. Let's say a dude, whatever his name or race, had been in trouble a few years ago. Not very legal sort of trouble. And Nardole kind of magically took the trouble away. Nothing criminal, he still had standards, but it was possible a few envelopes full of cash had mysteriously appeared in the right hands. And today, the said dude was on earth for some dirty business Nardole knew nothing about so he invited him to have a beer in a rather peculiar and multi cultural pub situated in miss Me's little neighbourhood.

To cover his traces, Nardole came back to Bristol with a few items justifying his trip, like a box of the Doctor's favourite macaroons he could only find there, and that he had been requested for way too many times. He also had a bottle of hypervodka his friend gave him as a thanking gift.

 

As soon as he came back, he discovered the Doctor was gone. Rolling his eyes, he went to the unsupervised Vault and found Missy watching cartoons, a cup of tea in her hands. Sometimes he realised she was still the most sensible person here. She jumped on her feet and greeted him.

“At least I see a friendly face !” she exclaimed dramatically. “Where have you all been ? It was terribly lonely today !”

Her voice was lighthearted and her whole attitude rather joyful, but Nardole knew her enough to see the distress behind her antics. Missy was always terrified of abandonment.

“Sorry, miss. I went to London today, but the Doctor was meant to keep en eye on you.”

“Well, he didn't” she said bitterly.

“He did not deliver you any food, I suppose. You must be hungry, I'm gonna fetch you some scones. And I have very fine macaroons I’m not sure the Doctor deserves.”

Missy smiled and went back to her spot by the TV. At first Nardole had been a bit reserved on the idea of the Doctor giving her any access to outside information, but he had to admit cartoons and TV shows kept her busy and calm.

When he came back with a trey full of treats, he realised he was the biggest fool on Earth. How could have he even believed Missy was a good girl ? She was currently slumped over the tea table, in a very different state than fifty minutes ago. In front of her laid the half finished flask of hypervodka Nardole had forgotten to take of his pocket before coming in.

“Seriously ?” he asked, rising an eyebrow.

She painfully lifted her head and crackled like crazy. She was stopped neatly when Nardole glared at her, his eyes cold as an icy shower. Shaking his finger in a menacing way, he warned her with his sternest voice.

“I'm not proud of you, miss. I really feel bad for you. Go to bed and take a nap, I hope you will get the hangover you deserve !”

Missy straightened on her chair and began imitating Nardole's expression before bursting into another wild laughter. The cyborg took his now half empty bottle back and left Missy by herself, still laughing like an idiot in the containment field. Before he passed the door, he lectured her a last time.

“You've been very naughty pickpocketing me like this and drinking like a uni student on a St Patrick's night. The Doctor won't be proud of you.”

Missy stayed silent a moment and began sobbing like a toddler taken the hand in the cookie jar. Nardole really didn't feel like comforting her. She had put herself in trouble by herself and he hoped it would serve her right.

 

When the Doctor came back, he happily stepped out in his office. He felt in a good mood today, and he looked forward to see Missy to tell her his day. He had a bunch of essays to mark. Maybe she would help, she was pretty good for it. After that, she might fancy some sushi and watching a film with the old projector the Doctor found in the warehouse.

Nardole was sorting out some papers in the drawers. He seemed rather pissed off and the Doctor frowned, trying to remember what he had done to deserve such a mood.

“Don't tell me, I forgot an important stuff. Not your birthday I hope.”

Nardole turned around and sighed.

“I'm not crossed after you, sir. Well I am actually, but that's not the matter now. Missy acted very naughty today and she made a fool of me.”

“It must have something to do with your face” the Doctor answered back.

Nardole rolled his eyes.

“I met an old friend in London today and he gifted me a bottle of hypervodka. I kept it in my pocket and she stole it from me when I came down this after noon.”

“Oh. And I guess she's a little bit drunk. I'll buy you another bottle if it's all that bother you.”

“Forget about the bottle. Missy drank like a first year student for her first end term party. I mean not that much in quantity, but she's completely pickled.”

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose unsure for a moment if he should feel angry or burst into laughter. He chose the first one, but did the later. When the first giggle escaped his lips, Nardole shot him with a killing glare.

“What did you do ?”

“I lectured her and sent her to bed.”

The Doctor smiled and headed to the door.

“Where are you going sir ?”

“To the Vault.”

Nardole crossed his arms.

“You certainly are not ! She's grounded.”

“You're a bit unfair She's been grounded long enough, you can lift the punishment now.”

“She's been punished for two hours.”

“That's long enough, don't you think. She just robbed you a bit of hypervodka, it's not a big deal.”

“I though you were supposed to teach her to be good. I'm not sure petty theft and binge drinking can be called good behaviours.”

“I'll lecture her too, then. By the way, how much did she drink ?”

Nardole took the small glass bottle from a shelf and showed it to the Doctor. The Time Lord frowned.

“Only that ? I knew she never had a great resistance to alcohol, but it's becoming alarming.”

 

Pushing the door of the Vault, the Doctor expected to be welcomed by an exuberant Missy, singing and giggling like an idiot. But when he entered there was not a sound.

“Hello, Missy. Already the hangover ?”

“Shh, for Omega's sake ! I have a freaking drum ensemble rehearsing in my head...”

Missy was slumped on her bed, her frizzy hair all over the place. The Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly. Missy squinted in confusion.

“Why're ya smiling like a moron ?”

“For no special reason. Just good old Koschei unable to take alcohol.”

“That was quality hypervodka, not that piss we used to drink with the Shobogans.”

“That was a drop of hypervodka.”

“The egg must have add water in the bottle to trick you then...”

“You're not making any sense, sweetheart.”

Missy smiled and tried to get up, failing miserably. The Doctor caught her in her fall and helped her back on the bed, wrapping her a blanket. She giggled stupidly and nuzzled against her friend. He stroked her hair softly, insisting on her hurting temples. She let a sound half moaning half purring escape her lips.

“How are you feeling ?”

“Not good. My head... it's full of drums.”

The Doctor frowned, worry knitting his eyebrows.

“You hear the drums again ? I though you were cured.”

“Not when I'm tipsy, apparently.”

The Doctor smiled.

“You're a little bit more than tipsy, you look like an Axon who felt from its bed.”

“Shut up.”

Missy snuggled against the Doctor, clinging sleepily and a bit languidly. He smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead. It was like good old time, when they were young and stupid. Young Koschei wasn't able to take a lot of alcohol, so he almost always ended up in stupid fights and dramas with the Shobogans. And was generally unable to walk back to the Academy without being half carried by his best friend. Drunk Koschei could become very clingy, not that the Doctor complained.

“I love you” she mumbled absentmindedly.

“I love you too” he answered in a giggle.

Missy groaned and gave a small slap behind his head.

“I love you for real, dummy. I love you and I want to be with you for ever and ever. Until the end of the Universe.”

“You're here for a thousand years, Missy. We'll see what we do after when the time comes.”

“It's ridiculous, a thousand year. It's just one regeneration. One regeneration if we were cowards in big robes and collar, of course.”

“Sleep a little, Koschei. Does your head still hurt ?”

“Hmm. Like a choir of Daleks.”

The Doctor laughed at the image.

“A choir of Daleks ?”

“Yeah, all shouting in a tiny tiny room with their loud and melodious voices.”

She began giggling again, sending mental images to the Doctor.

“You remember Gallifrey ? We were the cool kids, back then.”

“The cool kids” repeated the Doctor with a smile.

“The number one students. Well, number one and number two. Always in trouble. We had girls at our feet too. Remember the President's wife.”

“You're memory isn't what it used to be. It was his daughter and she was only a child.”

Missy made a face.

“I hate this hellhole. Gallifrey, I mean. It's weird, when I was there I didn't mind. It was normal. It was all that I knew. But you ran away and I understood what you were running from. Hell. Just freaking hell.”

“I went back there, you know. It was a bit weird and I acted like an idiot. Not the good kind of idiot. They welcomed me like a hero. After all that I did, they were all so happy to see me. Well, not Rassilon.”

“You saw faces of the past ?”

“Yeah, you remember the old lady who hid us in your father's barn as children ? She took me home like if I was gone yesterday. She gave me back my old room and made me soup. Mother Olhia was there too. I don't know if the war did this, but Gallifrey felt different. All those people I used to despise, the ones I forgot. They hadn't forgotten me, they didn't resent me. You should have seen this woman. I shot her. I shot her and I made her regenerate. Like this, for no reason. I acted like a monster but she pitied me. She tried everything to save me. So much kindness in all those people.”

Missy yawned and curled back against the Doctor. She felt nauseous and melancholic now.

“They destroyed us, Theta Sigma.”

“Society destroyed all of us. Torvic was destroyed before he destroyed us. We were too young to understand back then. Same for Ushas. Even Rassilon is a powerless fool. You should have seen him, clinging to power like a pitiful puppet. He was ready to launch a new Time War just to be a warlord again. Gallifrey is a hellhole, you're right but it's still our home, the place that gave birth to us.”

“If you say so. But for me the only home is where you are. You're the only one of my kind and you've always been, since we were little Time Tots, since the Academy.”

The Doctor smiled and ruffled softly Missy's hair. To make such confession she must have been drunker than she looked. He remembered he promised Nardole to lecture her, but he didn't have the heart at it. He personally despised alcohol and never drank a single drop since Gallifrey. But seeing Missy like this, all sleepy and mushy, he couldn't help but smile.

Sometimes, memories could be nice when you had someone to share then.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate talking about the Doctor and the Master's childhood, mainly because I have a bit of cannon OCD and I have to deal with a ridiculously complex and incoherent extended universe.  
> I hope my flash back don't fell too much like a Wikia copy pasta, because it's really what it is ^^.  
> And sue me if you want, I loved Hell Bent, so be prepared for references to this episode !


End file.
